<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic sfw by anonymously_corrupt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908881">Problematic sfw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymously_corrupt/pseuds/anonymously_corrupt'>anonymously_corrupt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problematic Ships, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymously_corrupt/pseuds/anonymously_corrupt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You only found this by specifically looking it up so that's your problem. Feel free to leave comments and if you want a specific story to be written just let me know and I'll try to make it happen. I'll be writing whenever I can so I don't know how often this will be updated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit, Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Technoblade/Ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first problematic oneshot so I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno and Ranboo have been together for a bit but they never really went on an official date. There was always something that would come up and make them push it off to another date, that never ended up happening. They would have nights to themselves but whenever they would be free they were both too tired to actually go out and do something. Techno and Ranboo were both determined to have a real date for themselves. </p><p>It had been a sudden decision from both of them. They had found out they had a time where they were both able to do something during their day and Ranboo had suggested a picnic. Techno wasn’t sure about it at first but when he saw Ranboo’s pleading face he couldn’t say no. They had packed up a simple lunch and grabbed a blanket and headed on their way. They weren’t planning on having it outside of Techno’s house, due to the cold, so they wanted to do it somewhere that was warmer. </p><p>As they made their way to a different location Ranboo was playing around with things he found and babbling on about how his week was going, while techno listened with content. They weren’t planning on going far so they took their time with the walk, not wanting to rush the one day they could spend together. </p><p>“The other day I hung out with Tubbo and it was nice but he was kinda all over the place,” Ranboo mumbled on with his conversation while walking with Techno. </p><p>Techno simply nodded his head in response and looked around for a spot he thought would be nice. He saw a place a bit away and grabbed Ranboo’s hand and dragged him over to it. When he and the younger made it to the spot he set up the blanket and sat down, Ranboo following suit quickly. </p><p>“Thank you for this Techno, I know you didn’t really want to go on a picnic but I appreciate you doing it for me,” Ranboo told the older man with a soft smile. </p><p>“It may not have been my first choice but if it makes you happy I’m willing to do it.” He responded.</p><p>Ranboo opened the basket and grabbed out the sandwiches and water they packed so they could eat. They didn’t really plan any activities, they were just happy to spend time with one another. As they ate they both made light conversation about what they have been doing for the last few days. It was relaxing and they wouldn’t trade it for the world. </p><p>“This is nice,” Ranboo whispered as he cleaned up from eating. </p><p>Techno made a noise of content as he lied back on the blanket, watching the clouds as they passed by. He heard Ranboo push the basket back and lie down next to him. He turned his head to the younger boy and smiled at him, Ranboo quickly returning it. Ranboo scooted closer and rested his head on Technos shoulder. The two men watched the clouds and listened to the world around them as they slowly drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tubbo/Ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Ranboo had decided to take a day off to themselves so they could spend time together. They were taking the day slowly doing things like lounging in bed longer than they usually would and having a bigger breakfast because they never had time to. The two boys were both enjoying spending some much-needed time together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for smutinhaler (lmao love the name) who commented on my last chapter saying they wanted some cute Tubbo and Ranboo content!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo and Ranboo had decided to take a day off to themselves so they could spend time together. They were taking the day slowly doing things like lounging in bed longer than they usually would and having a bigger breakfast because they never had time to. The two boys were both enjoying spending some much-needed time together. </p><p>“Hm, I think we should watch a movie,” Ranboo said to the other boy as they sat down on their couch. </p><p>“What should we watch?” Tubbo asked. He lied down so his head was in his lovers’ lap and smiled as Ranboo quickly started running his fingers through his hair. </p><p>The two boys discussed movie options before randomly selecting one that they were both interested in watching. The movie wasn’t fully paid attention to as the two boys enjoyed each other’s warmth on the couch. As the movie played on in the background the two talked about simple things that they knew had no real meaning. </p><p>About an hour and a half into the movie Tubbo had started to get a few messages from people that needed him. He kept ignoring them and pushing them off until they started to become distracting He sat up with a sigh as the other looked at him with a small frown, Ranboo knew he had to answer the messages but he wished he didn’t. </p><p>“Sam says he needs me to come down to the hotel for something,” He mumbled as he read through the messages. </p><p>“Well do you have to go? Can’t he wait till like later or tomorrow? We can both go then,” Ranboo replied, barely hiding the bitter tone in his voice. </p><p>“I won’t be gone long,” Tubbo said with a sigh.</p><p>Ranboo groaned at the other’s response and slouched down in the coach a bit. He grabbed onto the other boy’s arm and looked at him. Tubbo turned to look at Ranboo, who had a pout on his face and sighed. </p><p>“It’ll only be an hour or so and then I’ll be back and we can continue with our movie,” Tubbo said with a small laugh.</p><p>“Or you could just stay home and we can go together tomorrow?” He suggested as he kept his hold on Tubbos arm. Tubbo once again sighed and looked down at the messages for a moment before deciding that Ranboo was convincing him. </p><p>“Okay fine, I’ll stay home today and we can go tomorrow,” Tubbo mumbled to his boyfriend, sending a quick text back to Sam.</p><p>Ranboo made a sound of victory and pulled Tubbo down so he was lying down in his lap again. Tubbo laughed but let it happen and that’s how the two boys spent the rest of their day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dream/Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey, Dream?” Tommy asked, trying to get his attention</p><p>“Yeah, Tommy?” He asked back, not expecting Tommy to try and get his attention. </p><p>“I think I like you,” Tommy whispered, too afraid to say it any louder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a confession chapter for the lovely Eli who asked me to write one of Tommy/Drea,. Now I'm not good at doing my own confessions let alone writing fake ones but I do hope you enjoy this regardless. It is a bit on the shorter side but I didn't want to force it to be longer. Rember, I'm always looking for suggestions! If you want an nsfw fic I can do that but please keep those suggestions on my nsfw story, thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy and dream had gotten quite close recently and they were meeting up soon. Neither of them could be more excited. Tommy was bouncing in his seat at the airport as he waited for the older boy to pick up him. The nerves of meeting Dream for the first time were strong and he kept trying to push them back, knowing the older man would be here soon. Tommy felt he had only been waiting for about fifteen minutes when he saw Dreams car pulling up. He had eagerly jumped up and grabbed his stuff, running up to the car to see the older man getting out. </p><p>Dream had a small on his face when he saw the younger boy run up to him. Tommy dropped his bag next to the car with a smile on his face, </p><p>“Hey big man,” He said with a laugh. </p><p>Dream shook his head at the younger boy and smiled at him, “Hey Tommy,” He said back, “You ready to go?” Dream asked him. Tommy nodded in response. </p><p>Dream picked up the younger boy’s bag and threw his bag in the back of the car before motioning for the other to get into the passenger seat. Tommy had a bright smile on his face as he got into the car, his nerves were still strong and he couldn’t help but play with his fingers as he kept his eyes down towards his lap. </p><p>“Hey, so I was thinking that we just hang out at my house for that so you can settle in?” He heard Dream asking him. He shot his head up and looked over to the other man. </p><p>“Oh yeah! That sounds good to me,” Tommy blurted out </p><p>Dream didn’t say anything more simply nodding his head along to the music that was playing on the radio. Tommy pulled out his phone to text his parents, only to remember that he didn’t have service here, and sighed. He didn’t know what to talk about while they drove to Dreams house. Tommy was sneaking glances every chance he got, he couldn’t help but blush every time they would make eye contact. </p><p>Eventually, they made it back to Dreams house and Tommy couldn’t be happier to be back. Dream dropped Tommy’s bag on in the guest room and lead them to the living room to hang out. Dream sat down on the couch, Tommy flopping down next to him. The older man looked over to the young and smiled at him. </p><p>“Hey, Dream?” Tommy asked, trying to get his attention</p><p>“Yeah, Tommy?” He asked back, not expecting Tommy to try and get his attention. </p><p>“I think I like you,” Tommy whispered, too afraid to say it any louder. </p><p>Dream sat there for a moment in shock, not expecting those words to come out of the younger boy’s mouth. He thought in silence for a moment,  Dream too liked Tommy but he was never planning on saying anything seeing as them being together wasn’t exactly morally or legally correct, but he did want to say it back.</p><p>“I think I like you too Tommy,” He responded with a smile as he turned to face Tommy. </p><p>“Wait are you serious?” Tommy asked, tilting his head in confusion. </p><p>“Yes, really Tommy, did you think I was joking?” Dream asked back with a laugh.</p><p>The two of them sat there for a moment, taking everything in before Tommy suddenly pulled the older into a hug, laugh a bit. He gripped onto the back on Dreams hoodie as he hugged, scared that if he let go this would all just disappear. Dream hugged the younger back, just as strongly with a smile on his face. Neither of them knew what the future would hold but they were just happy to get how they were feeling off of their chests.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>